Bibbidi, Bobbidi...... and lots of boos (Excerpt)
Links here. = It's a scary weekend at the theme parks and all around town = By Peter Covino News Gazette Entertainment Editor The spookiest place to be this Halloween season is Universal Orlando's Halloween Horror Nights. Central Florida's biggest Halloween event continues at Universal Orlando's Islands of Adventure through Oct. 31. The big scare attraction celebrates its 15th anniversary with nights of beasts, ghouls and the macabre. As usual, the streets and byways of the theme park will be taken over by creatures of the night. And if this year's event is similar to past efforts, the streets can be a scarier place than the crowded, themed spook houses. There are seven themed haunted houses for 2005 and they include: Body Collectors - blood and gore is the daily business in this industrial factory where the processing human body parts is just part of the job. Demon Cantina - where the dead are living it up in this biker bar from hell, where there is always room for new patrons. The Skool - the children of the night celebrate Halloween in their own bizarre manner where guests turn out to be the "treats" for their celebration. Where Evil Hides - visitors try to escape their worst nightmares as they fumble through dark hallways, passages and doors that may never open. Cold Blind Terror - bone-chilling cold and blind terror numb the senses so visitors cannot see, hear or escape. Blood Ruins - a plagued medieval village where torture is a way of life as the twisted creatures search for a never-ending source of blood. For the first time ever, the Universal Horror Nights event designers have created a haunted house, Terror Mines, which focuses of the group experience rather than the individual's. This seventh haunted house forces a party of guests to work together to uncover an escape route or perish. Wearing a lighted helmet, the leader must navigate his or her group through the black, winding mazes avoiding subterranean beasts that live to battle interlopers. Visitors' destinies are not their own as they must place their faith in their leader, who is randomly selected. The foggy streets will once again not be a safe refuge, as beasts of all kinds will walk there, ready to leap out at unsuspecting guests. Also returning this year is a new version of the popular Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure stage show. "We've taken everything we've learned over the past 15 years to create an event that will bring guests to a new level of terror," said Bob Gault, president and chief executive officer of Universal Orlando. "The physical layout of Islands of Adventure theme park is an ideal backdrop to tell the story of this unnerving civilization. It will prove to be one of the most intense Halloween Horror Nights events in our history." This year's horror nights include Oct. 29-31. The horror begins each evening at 6:30 p.m. Halloween Horror Nights is a special ticket event and is $59.75 plus tax the day of the event. Florida residents can purchase tickets in advance for $52.75 plus tax. For more information or to purchase tickets visit www.halloweenhorrornights.com. You can also buy tickets at the front gate of the theme park and at Florida Spencer's Gift locations. Because of the event's popularity, tickets for weekend nights may be sold out and should be purchased in advance. Category:Halloween Horror Nights article Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Tales of Terror